The invention of the electron microscope has facilitated advances in scientific endeavors ranging from materials science to chemistry to biology to medicine. However, generally, the electron microscope may use a high vacuum environment and is not capable of imaging processes in real time in fluids such as water without significant modification. When studying liquid-borne processes, the current electron imaging technology is restricted to “postmortem,” after the fact, investigations of dry or frozen samples. This is a slow, painstaking procedure without any guarantee that an image is captured at the “right” moment. Moreover, the preparation of the sample for observation may alter it in a fundamental way. Also, frozen images do not provide information on process dynamics. Although the environmental microscope permits the use of liquid samples, typically stability of the liquid sample can be a challenge and observations may be limited to processes taking place at the liquid's surface. An ability to image dynamic processes in liquid media in real time and to interact with the processes is certain to provide a better understanding of many nanoscale phenomena such as (1) nanoscale particle interactions; (2) colloidal crystals and formation of meta-materials with unique properties; (3) electrochemical deposition and etching; (4) processes associated with charging and discharging of batteries; (5) interfacial phenomena; (6) biological interactions; (7) conformational changes; and (8) protein and nanoparticle migration on lipid membranes. Better understanding of the physics involved in these diverse phenomena will doubtlessly lead to new processes and technologies.